


When The Lights Go Out

by woshua



Series: Prompts [2]
Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: M/M, Modern Era, Sharing a Bed, Trans Male Character, trans Ernst, trans hanschen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 19:43:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7545547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woshua/pseuds/woshua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a power outage and a knock on the door at 1 am in Ernst's apartment. </p><p>Prompt: "hey all the power cut off and ur the closest neighbor in our apartment building who isnt asleep do u mind if i crash here for the night because im deathly afraid of the dark"</p>
            </blockquote>





	When The Lights Go Out

Ernst gasped as the lights in his apartment turned off. Putting down his sketchbook, he sighed. Of course, he’d actually been in an art mood and now he couldn’t draw. He checked the time on his phone, 1:08 AM. When did it get that late?

He fumbled in the dark for a few minutes trying to put away his things before he gave up. Defeated, he left his things for the morning and crawled into his bed. 

As he drifted off to sleep, he heard a knocking at the door. He attempted to ignore it, but it persisted. Irritated, he threw off his blankets and went towards the door.

On the other side of the door stood a familiar looking blonde man with a nervous air about him. “Hello?”

“Hey, I’m your neighbor down the hall. I, uh, don’t like being alone in the dark. No one else is answering the door. I was wondering if I could stay here? Just until the power goes back on, anyway.” 

The man spoke so fast Ernst could hardly understand. “Whoa, slow down! Who are you?”

“Oh, sorry. I’m Hanschen from down the hall. Can I stay here until the power is back?” 

“Oh, yeah, I guess. I’m Ernst by the way!” He stepped back to let Hanschen in. Using his phone as a flashlight, Ernst led Hanschen to his room. They sat on the bed and talked. “So, why are you up so late, Hanschen?” 

“I could ask the same of you. I was watching a movie, though. And you?” 

“I was drawing! I’d offer to show you but it isn’t finished and it's too dark.” He smiled at Hanschen.

“Well, I’d like to take you up on that offer when you finish.” He smiled back, admiring what he could see of his face. 

“I’ll keep that in mind!” Ernst looked at the time again. “Hey, it’s getting late. Do you want to sleep here?”

“I mean, if you don’t mind. I really appreciate your kindness.”

Ernst looked around and realization dawned on him. “Hey, there’s a small problem. I only have one bed and not even a couch.” 

“Oh. That is a problem. I can sleep on the floor I guess.” He stood up and tried to locate a place he could fit.

“No! I can’t let you do that. Plus my floor is really messy. We can, uh, share the bed if you don’t mind.” Ernst suggested nervously. 

“That would probably work.”  
___

Half an hour later, Ernst could not sleep. He was acutely aware of Hanschen’s breath on his neck and how extremely close the attractive man was on his twin-sized bed. Ernst felt himself getting wet and realized it was going to be a long night. 

Hanschen, half asleep, subconsciously wrapped himself around Ernst. Ernst squirmed slightly. “Oh sorry.” Hanschen mumbled, but made no move to let go.

As Hanschen’s breathing evened out, Ernst attempted to get up. If he could just get to the bathroom he could at least get himself off. His attempt was quickly defeated by Hanschen holding tighter the second he began to move. 

“Oh, okay then.” Ernst said to himself, settling in again. He had no choice but to accept a night of being horny and unable to do anything about it.

Then, he heard something he really hadn’t expected. A moan coming from Hanschen. Oh Shit. Then a louder one. Unsure what to do and slightly panicked, Ernst tried to wake up the blonde. 

“Hanschen? You alright?” Ernst could not believe this was happening. There was no way this was happening to him. And the moans were not helping his arousal.

Groggily, Hanschen eventually responded, “Yeah, I’m good. Why?”

“You were, uh, moaning….” Ernst felt the blush crawling onto his face and thanked god it was so dark.

“Oh. Sorry. Did it bother you?” Hanschen had a look that made Ernst think he wasn’t embarrassed at all.

“Maybe a little?” Ernst sighed, “Actually, not really.” In a rare moment of boldness, Ernst told the truth, “I kind of liked it?”

“I kind of hoped you would say that.” Hanschen sat up and kissed Ernst. Surprised, Ernst took a moment before deciding to kiss back. After all, it isn’t often he’s in bed with an attractive (sort of) stranger. This kiss felt almost natural, and Ernst couldn’t get enough. He sighed as Hanschen slid his tongue into his mouth. 

Ernst tugged lightly on the blonde’s hair, earning him a small moan. Curious, he tugged harder and Hanschen ground his hips into Ernst’s. He made a whining sound in reply. “You sure are noisy,” Hanschen commented. Ernst could only nod in reply.

Moving between Hanschen’s legs, Ernst kissed more desperately. He stopped for a breath and felt kisses along his neck. Ernst could barely contain himself, “Yes, please…” Hanschen sucked on his collar bone and Ernst’s toes curled. He reached for Haschen’s pants, but was stopped. 

“Listen, I don’t have a dick. Don’t be disappointed.” Ernst could hear the sarcasm dripping off his words.

“Don’t worry, me too!” He pulled down the pants and began to kiss his hips. He could hear Hanschen’s breath pick up as he moved the kisses closer and closer to just where he wanted them.

Finally, he placed a kiss on Hanschen’s clit. “Oh, fuck.” Ernst smiled and placed another light kiss before he began to make circles with his tongue. Hanschen grabbed onto the sheets as Ernst slid a finger in, pumping at an agonizingly slow pace. “Please move faster,” he was desperate.

He added a finger, but refused to change the pace. Hanschen bucked his hips, so Ernst held him down with his free hand. He began to suck on his clit, causing Hanschen to moan. He finally moved his fingers faster, but it wasn’t enough. Hanschen wanted more. 

“Faster, please,” his voice cracked as he said please. Ernst obliged, upping his pace until Hanschen squirmed. Ernst circled his clit again and Hanschen went over the edge, bucking his hips and crying out Ernst’s name. 

“Oh god, fuck, that was good.” Hanschen looked at Ernst, who looked wrecked before anything had even been done to him. “I think it’s your turn now.”

**Author's Note:**

> i cant beleive im actually posting a nsfw fic. wow. its 2:30 am and i am on a sugar rush


End file.
